Elephant of Problems
by Desertfyre
Summary: Tag to 5.11 Sam, Interrupted. The pre-story of how Sam and Dean came to be sitting in a Psychiatric doctor's office in a mental hospital and how their transferring 'doctor' became named after an elephant.


Disclaimer: The Winchester brothers do not belong to me….I just like to borrow them for awhile.

A.N: I was rewatching some S5 eppies and I realized that certain scenes I'd still have an idea for tag as the first couple of times I watched it. So I figure I'll get it out of my system.

I kept having a pre-story, story idea, to how Sam convinced Dean to take this job and the thing about Babar doctor being named after an elephant.

Summary: Tag to 5.11 Sam, Interrupted. The pre-story of how Sam and Dean came to be sitting in a Psychiatric doctor's office in a mental hospital and how their transferring 'doctor' became named after an elephant.

* * *

"Come on, Dean! The man obviously needs our help" Sam pestered, "I mean he's an old friend of our father's. The least we can do is help out on this. "

"No, Sam, and that's the end of it", Dean bit out.

"But you haven't given this a chance. I haven't actually explained the job, Dean."

They were in their motel for the moment, discussing the prospect of their next case.

The prospect of, anyway.

As you can tell, it's not going well.

Not, well at all.

Dean was lying on the bed, his arms folded, his eyes closed, shaking his head. Sam's eye was twitching as he sat at the small table in the room, behind his laptop.

"Dean."

"No."

"Dean, would you…."

"No."

"DEAN!"

"HECK NO!"

Sam growled then took a deep breath letting it out slowly, glaring at his sibling who looked unperturbed.

"Let me speak, Dean."

"I'm not going to a mental hospital, Sam."

"I can't help where the job is."

Dean jerked up, and swung his legs over the side. He leaned his one arm on his legs and glared at Sam, one hand emphasizing his point, "It's….a….mental…..hospital."

"I….know…..that…." Sam replied back.

"That's a place we avoid like the plague. In fact, knowing us, we'd face the plague before we would a mental hospital."

"People are dying, Dean."

Leave it to Sam to boil down a whole argument into bare facts and logic.

Dean opened his mouth and shrugged slowly, "I'm sorry to hear that. But no."

"Look, Martin is uncertain what is killing these people and it's not themselves for sure. There are too many. It's not suicide pact that's for sure."

"How do you know that for sure, Sam?" Dean's eyes narrowed on Sam.

"Cause I checked on it Dean, and besides these people are locked up half the time. When pray tell, are they suppose to plan something like a suicide pact? There is something going on, and we need to look into it."

"At a mental hospital?" Dean groaned slapping his hands to his face and falling backwards on the bed.

Sam made a sympathetic noise, "Unfortunately." It was a moment before he added, "I don't like this any more than you, Dean."

"Okay, let me say this again. A mental hospital, a crazy house, a place for people whose screws are loose, a place for the crazies… a place…."

"I get the point, Dean" Sam stated flatly.

Dean slowly sat up and glared at Sam. "Now, assuming I even go along with this...this…..crazy plan, what is said….crazy plan."

Sam's eyes gleamed as he opened his mouth and prepared for a speech, "Okay, we fake a patient chart and a doctor somewhere. We go in and tell the truth. He thinks we are crazy, and BOOM, we are in and we help Martin figure this all out, do what we do best and then get the heck out of dodge and no one is none the wiser."

"Oh suuuuure, of course, how could I be mistaken. It's so simple!" Dean cried sarcastically jumping to his feet making Sam glare at him with his mouth pressed together in a thin line, "We just make up patient charts for us, and make up a doctor and hope he doesn't look into it. Then we go in and tell the truth! It's so simple, I should have thought of it."

The insult ranged flatly and clearly in Sam's voice, "Clearly"

Dean made a fact at Sam before asking, "What's the truth again?"

"It's sad you have to ask that" Sam stated with a sigh before answering, "Our life. We just tell them we started the apocalypse, we hunt monsters, you know the likes and works."

Dean's mouth was hanging open as he stared at Sam with a furrowed brow.

He stood like that so long Sam frowned and sighed, "What?"

Still Dean stared with an open mouth.

"You'll get flies, Dean", Sam snorted.

Finally Dean began to sputter, "You are out of your dang mind!"

"That's the point!" Sam cried.

"What?" Dean momentarily losing track.

"That's precisely the point. We aren't lying but the beauty of all this, is that they'll think we are crazy and we'll be the easiest case to get admitted in it's history. They'll be eating putty out of our hands and not even know it."

Dean sputtered again then finally collected himself, for the most part. He folded his arms, using one hand to gesture, "So you're saying, say what we would normally say, cause to average people it's crazy, hence getting us in, thus doing what we normally would not do, been taught not to do, and avoid doing at all cost just to get in just to see about a job that might not even be real? Is that what you saying, Sam?" He narrowed his eyes at Sam.

Sam sighed again. "Yes, Dean" he said patronizingly, "That is precisely what I'm saying."

Dean eyed Sam a moment for effect, "And this why you are precisely crazy." With that he flopped back down on the bed and turned his back to Sam.

"Dean, I checked it out. It's a legit job. We gotta figure out what's going on, and save these people, if we can. I mean our job has taken us to strange places, you know. Remember the Asylum, or that Prison that one time. I mean how jacked up was it to let ourselves get arrested to help get rid of the spirit in the jail. If that was jacked up I don't know what was. This should be a piece of cake. Or at least on the same level as that. That didn't go so badly. Come on, Dean."

"And if I remember correctly, it was also your 'brilliant'..." here Dean lifted a hand high enough for Sam to see, to do quote-y fingers, "...idea, that I didn't appreciate then, nor do I do now. You have a history of coming up with jacked up plans."

"But it worked, didn't it and it wasn't that bad, was it?" Sam pressed, "And name me one time that my jacked up plan went awry."

At this Dean twisted his head to give Sam a pointed look, making Sam duck his head.

"Okay, point taken on that point. But come on!" Sam lifted his head back up as Dean's head disappearing over his shoulder and away from Sam, "We need to do this. If we can save some people, it's it worth the risk. Shouldn't even the crazies as you say, have the right to live without fear of being ganked by an unknown being? Surely you can't be that heartless, can you Dean?"

Dean let out a long, long suffering sigh before he slowly turned over on this other side to face his younger brother who looked at him earnestly. He let out another sigh. "I'm gonna kill you for this."

Sam beamed, "Yeah, you can do that after this job." And with that his fingers was flying over the keyboard.

* * *

"We need a cool doctor's name", Dean mused.

It had taken two days to fake together a patient chart for each of them. Well, Sam did most of the work. They decided they would swing by Bobby's and have him write in it and make it look more legit. Also, in case the doctor decided to call, he would be calling Bobby who would pose as the doctor.

Now though they needed a doctor's name.

"Doctor Smith?" Sam suggested.

Dean glared at him. "I said cool not generic. Don't pull an Agent Smith on me. Not everyone can make a boring name like that mean something."

"Who?"

Dean near fell off his chair. Sam blinked at him. "Please tell me you are kidding! You had to have seen the Matrix!"

Sam scoffed, "Of course I've seen the Matrix."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief, then an idea came to him. "Hey, we can based it off of something like movies or something."

"It can't be something obvious, though."

There was some thoughtful silence.

"Could be based on a song or band", Dean finally suggested since they couldn't come up with a name based on movies.

"We are not having a doctor named Doctor Zeppelin on Doctor Led", Sam glared.

Dean grinned, "But come on, it sounds pretty cool."

"And it sounds really suspicious, and he'll be suspicious enough. Besides have you ever, in your life, heard of a doctor called Doctor Zeppelin."

"Of course!"

"When?"

"When I play my cassette!" Dean hooted out laughing, "It's medicine to my sweet ears."

Sam took his pen and threw it at Dean's head, though his mouth twitched, "Pay attention, Dean! This is serious! And not everyone shares your view of what is medicine."

Dean picked up Sam pen with a grin and tossed it back to him, "Yeah, those who aren't cool, like you."

Sam made a face."Okay, maybe not music, how about a book?" he suggested twirling his pen in his hand.

Dean whistled, "You can't ask me about book characters."

Sam gave Dean a patronizing look, "That's why I wasn't asking you."

It was Dean's turn to throw something at Sam.

Silence lasted for a bit after that.

"I GOT it!" Sam finally cried making Dean jump at the unexpectedness of it.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Babar!"

"Who?"

"It's perfect! It sounds like a doctor name and it's not overly silly."

"Thus I shall repeat, who?"

Sam eyed Dean, then gave him a pitying look that was sarcastic, "You see, when you were in kindergarten, you were brushing up on your bad boy skills, you'd use later in life, that would get you in so much trouble and I, being the innocent little lamb that I am...", here Sam gave a puppy-dog look, "...was listening to the sweet teachers as they read to the class."

Dean pretended to choke, grabbing his neck for effect.

"Exactly", Sam was unperturbed by this display, "and one of them were about some elephant named Babar."

Dean stared at Sam.

Sam shrugged, a 'what' at Dean.

Dean sighed, "Seriously?"

"It's perfect." Sam insisted.

"I'm gonna kill you, you know that."

* * *

The elderly, and overly serious, in Dean's opinion, doctor glanced at the two of them then the charts.

"So, you were referred to me, by a Dr. Babar….in Chicago." He stated.

Dean nodded. This man really needed some sunlight and a personality lifting. Already, Dean was feeling depressed just talking to this guy, "That's right."

Dr. Fuller, glanced at the chart and before looking back at them, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Isn't there a children book about an elephant named Babar?"

Sam shifted in his seat a small tell only known to Dean but Dean answered flatly, "I….don't….know. I don't….have any elephant... books."

Oh yeah, Dean was definitely killing his younger brother later for this brilliant, brilliant, plan he came up with.

Most definitely.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

A.N: I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
